mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Storm King/Gallery
''My Little Pony The Movie Storm King's banner unfurls on the airship MLPTM.png|I want YOUR magic. Tempest Shadow's skiff looming over Canterlot MLPTM.png Storm King's image appears in the smoke MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "over here, your Excellency" MLPTM.png Storm King unable to see Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Storm King looking through the smoke MLPTM.png Storm King "in the middle of a big re-brand" MLPTM.png Storm King "I need to back it up" MLPTM.png Storm King angrily sticks head through smoke MLPTM.png Storm King "could control the elements" MLPTM.png Storm King "I'm holding a branch" MLPTM.png Storm King sticking out his tongue MLPTM.png Tempest explains the Staff of Sacanas MLPTM.png Storm King looks at the Staff of Sacanas MLPTM.png Storm King "so that would be a yes" MLPTM.png Storm King mispronouncing "Alicorn" MLPTM.png The Storm King being ominous MLPTM.png Storm King "only I have the power" MLPTM.png Tempest looking intensely at the Storm King MLPTM.png Storm King glaring at Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Storm King acting cheerful again MLPTM.png Storm King's image starts to distort MLPTM.png Mori "you gotta give something" MLPTM.png Mori drops Pinkie Pie on the ground MLPTM.png Capper watches creatures crowd around Mane Six MLPTM.png Verko "better shoot rainbow lasers" MLPTM.png Verko gesturing toward a pony cage MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow looking aside at Capper MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber approach the ponies MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber look up at Verko MLPTM.png Tattered banner of the Storm King MLPTM.png Pirate flag under the Storm King's banner MLPTM.png Mullet "swashbuckling treasure hunters" MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash "so... pirates" MLPTM.png Rainbow taking down the Storm King's banner MLPTM.png Rarity and Applejack push their bowls aside MLPTM.png Rarity and Applejack start drumming MLPTM.png Lix Spittle moved by Rainbow Dash's song MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash points her hoof at Celaeno MLPTM.png Parrots inspired by Captain Celaeno MLPTM.png Boyle returned to his old glory MLPTM.png Squabble holding a Storm King bobblehead MLPTM.png Tempest smirks confidently; pirates look worried MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow threatening the pirates MLPTM.png Gray tarp with the Storm King's face MLPTM.png Pirates' ship hatch lever MLPTM.png Rarity screaming as she falls out of the sky MLPTM.png Rarity notices a vanity mirror as she falls MLPTM.png Rarity admires her reflection as she falls MLPTM.png Rarity screaming more dramatically MLPTM.png Mane Six in a hot air balloon MLPTM.png Tempest's magic surging toward the crates MLPTM.png Mount Aris MLPTM.png Skystar reveals carving of the Storm King MLPTM.png Skystar reveals carving of Hippogriff Novo MLPTM.png Storm King appears in throne room door MLPTM.png Storm King enters the Canterlot throne room MLPTM.png Storm King "I like bidding!" MLPTM.png Storm King "what are you supposed to be?" MLPTM.png Twilight "I'm the Princess of Friendship!" MLPTM.png Storm King laughing at Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Storm King mockingly "that's nice" MLPTM.png Storm King "why is this one still moving?" MLPTM.png Storm King ruffling Tempest Shadow's mane MLPTM.png Storm King "it seems a little too" MLPTM.png Storm King sickened by the cute throne room MLPTM.png Storm King "I never did like cute!" MLPTM.png Storm King "big bad powerful magic guy" MLPTM.png Storm King "deliver the punchline, Tempest" MLPTM.png Storm King "this has gotta be a joke!" MLPTM.png Storm King raising the Staff of Sacanas MLPTM.png Four-pointed magic sigil lighting up MLPTM.png Storm King looking surprised MLPTM.png The Storm King gleefully draining magic MLPTM.png Storm King draining the princesses' magic MLPTM.png Storm King draining the magic of Canterlot MLPTM.png Storm King pulls the Staff out of the floor MLPTM.png Storm King crying out in excitement MLPTM.png Storm King "let's get this storm started!" MLPTM.png Storm King "I should trademark that" MLPTM.png Storm King turning to face Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Storm King marveling at his own power MLPTM.png Tempest reminds the Storm King of their deal MLPTM.png Storm King interrupting Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png The Storm King raises the sun MLPTM.png The Storm King controlling the sun MLPTM.png Storm King "you gotta be kiddin' me!" MLPTM.png Storm King "I can move the sun?!" MLPTM.png The Storm King cackling with joy MLPTM.png Storm King stepping over Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Storm King standing at the edge of the balcony MLPTM.png The Storm King makes it daytime MLPTM.png The Storm King makes it nighttime MLPTM.png The Storm King makes it sunrise MLPTM.png The Storm King makes it sunset MLPTM.png Twilight weirded out by the Storm King MLPTM.png Grubber helping himself to some pies MLPTM.png Grubber looking at the cake up-close MLPTM.png Grubber warns guards as Squabble pops out of cake MLPTM.png Squabble drags Grubber into the cake MLPTM.png Boyle disarming Storm Guards of their spears MLPTM.png The Storm King pretending to be moved MLPTM.png The Storm King sick to his stomach MLPTM.png Storm King "over the cute pony thing" MLPTM.png The Storm King "this ends now!" MLPTM.png Storm King releasing electricity into the sky MLPTM.png Storm King unleashing energy into the sky MLPTM.png The Storm King laughing maniacally MLPTM.png Lightning strikes before the Storm King MLPTM.png The Storm King "now I truly am" MLPTM.png|Now I truly am the Storm King! Storm King standing before the lightning MLPTM.png|And the entire world... The Storm King "the world will bow" MLPTM.png|...will bow to my... The Storm King "ba-ba-ba-boom, baby!" MLPTM.png|...ba-ba-ba-BOOM, baby! Tempest stands before Storm King again MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "restore my horn" MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow bowing to Storm King MLPTM.png Storm King laughing at Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png The Storm King going back on his word MLPTM.png Storm King shoves Tempest to the side MLPTM.png Tempest confronts Storm King about their deal MLPTM.png The Storm King "get with the program!" MLPTM.png The Storm King betrays Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png The Storm King "it's kind of what I do" MLPTM.png|Surely you saw this coming. The Storm King attacking Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow vs. the Storm King MLPTM.png Tempest and Storm King's clash explodes MLPTM.png The Storm King falls to the ground MLPTM.png The Storm King lyng on the balcony MLPTM.png Storm King "isn't that just so sweet?" MLPTM.png Storm King aims Staff at Twilight and Tempest MLPTM.png Main five and Spike fly toward the balcony MLPTM.png Main ponies fly into the Storm King MLPTM.png The Storm King flying backward MLPTM.png Storm King emerging from the rubble MLPTM.png Storm King crawling toward the Staff MLPTM.png Storm King dodging bolts of lightning MLPTM.png Storm King jumping toward the Staff MLPTM.png Mane Six and Storm King race for the Staff MLPTM.png The Storm King "that's my staff!" MLPTM.png Storm King climbing toward the Staff MLPTM.png The Storm King growling with rage MLPTM.png The Storm King roaring with rage MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle grabs the Staff of Sacanas MLPTM.png Window shatters behind the Mane Six MLPTM.png Twilight and Storm King swept into the storm MLPTM.png Mane Six hugging as the Storm King returns MLPTM.png The Storm King climbing onto the balcony MLPTM.png The Storm King raises another obsidian sphere MLPTM.png The Storm King's last obsidian sphere MLPTM.png Storm King about to hurl the obsidian sphere MLPTM.png The Storm King hurling the obsidian sphere MLPTM.png The Storm King reeling back in shock MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow dives toward the Storm King MLPTM.png Tempest and Storm King start to crystallize MLPTM.png Storm King crystallized and falling to the ground MLPTM.png The Storm King shatters into pieces MLPTM.png The Storm King in pieces of obsidian MLPTM.png|A cruel fate for a cruel king. Tempest's crystallized body floats in the air MLPTM.png Twilight's whiteboard credit (film version) MLPTM.png Twilight's whiteboard credit MLPTM.jpg Grubber and Fizzlepop and baby Hippogriffs with a Storm King piñata (film version) MLPTM.png Grubber and Fizzlepop and baby Hippogriffs with a Storm King piñata MLPTM.jpg Candy surrounding Fizzlepop, Grubber and the Hippogriffs MLPTM.jpg The remains of the Storm King dancing (film version) MLPTM.png The remains of the Storm King dancing MLPTM.jpg Season eight The Hearth's Warming Club Storm King looming over Mount Aris S8E16.png What Lies Beneath Storm King and Storm Creature shadows appear S8E22.png Shadow of the Storm King appears S8E22.png Shadows loom toward Gallus and Silverstream S8E22.png The Storm King's shadow closing in S8E22.png Storm King and Creature shadows draw near S8E22.png Storm King's shadow standing tall S8E22.png Storm King and Creature shadows coming closer S8E22.png Silverstream telling off the Storm King S8E22.png Rocks casting Storm Creature-shaped shadows S8E22.png IDW comics Comic issue 68 page 1.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 1 cover RI.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 cover B.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 cover B textless.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 4 page 1.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 SDCC cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 sub cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 credits page.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 1.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 2.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 3.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 4.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover textless.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel TPB Scholastic Book Fair cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel combined sub covers by Tony Fleecs.jpg Merchandise MLP The Movie Fan Series Storm King and Grubber figure.jpg Storm King and Grubber figurine.jpg MLP The Movie Fan Series Storm King and Grubber packaging.jpg FiM Collection Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack behind view.jpg FiM Collection Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Storm King Busy Book Figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Candy Land game board.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Blu-ray + DVD cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Japanese DVD Cover.jpg Storm King MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Storm King MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg The Stormy Road to Canterlot cover.jpg MLP The Movie Friends and Foes cover.jpg Miscellaneous Storm King early concept design by Joy Ang.png MLP The Movie early development poster.png MLP The Movie The Storm King official artwork.png Trailer promo shot of the Storm King MLPTM.png Second trailer promo shot of the Storm King MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Storm King and Tempest.png MLP The Movie Facebook - Storm King, Tempest, and captured Twilight.jpg MLP The Movie Multikino - Storm King and Tempest Shadow.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie international poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Storm King "6weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie watercolor poster.jpg MLP The Movie The Storm King '4weeks' poster.jpg Liev Schreiber as the Storm King.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg